


let the neighbors know

by twbytch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Female Hange Zoë, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, lesbian nanaba, mlm, mlw - Freeform, pansexual hange, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twbytch/pseuds/twbytch
Summary: He's back in town and she missed her best friend.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. she's drunk

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone does see this, I'd like you to know that this is my first ever fanfic. I absolutely love Levihan with all of my heart.  
> But my gay side really wanted some wlw action so this chapter and the next will be of my fave rarepair, Hange x Nanaba.  
> Also, I don't have a set updating schedule so consistent uploads are probably not on the table.  
> But please enjoy.  
> Not Beta-d.
> 
> *All characters and AOT related themes are created by Hajime Isayama.

It was common knowledge that Hange was unable to hold her liquor. Back in the days, when she was affiliated with the Survey Corps, after every successful expedition she, along with Levi, Erwin, Mike, Moblit and Nanaba would head to the resident pub and drink to their heart's content.

It's been about six years since the disbanding of the Scouting Legion as well as the Garrison. Ever since the end of the Titans era, the two groups were deemed otiose. The Military Police was soon reformed into a Policing group that worked beyond Wall Sina and even past Wall Maria after people began to settle beyond the walls, with the Trainee Squad shaping soldiers for only the Military police.

The disbanding of the scouting legion was a bittersweet moment. It indicated that their war with the titans was finally over and they could finally live a life without worrying about whether they’ll live beyond 30. However, all the memories made and lifelong friendships formed would be missed.

Levi’s squad seemed to be affected by this the most. Mikasa, even if she refused to talk about it with anyone but Armin, was greatly affected by the death of her longtime friend, Eren Yeager. Every time Hange passed her quarters that she shared with Sasha, she could make out the quiet sobs as her roommate drew loud snores. And the knowing that her other childhood friend would also die soon must be killing her.

But Hange was positive that she’d be fine. She was a strong woman who knew how to care for herself and others that she cares for. Besides, she still had friends. Sasha, Connie and Jean were sure to be there for her.

She remembered the last time they all went out drinking as official members of the Scouting Legion. The kids were finally of age, so the squad leaders treated them to their first alcoholic drinks and promised to look after them.

It turns out that every one of the kids held their liquor better than Hange did. The veterans weren’t ready to leave so Erwin entrusted Eren and Mikasa to get Hange back to her room safely.

Although years have passed since then, it seems as though Hanges alcohol tolerance hasn’t changed much.

Hange was drunk.

And Hange was annoyed. 

She, Nanaba, Mike, Moblit and Erwin were all gathered in a booth, Nanaba and she sat opposite the other three.

Well… Nanaba sat, Hange was draped over her lap, completely ready to pass out.

Hange should’ve known that when Mike asked, “Anyone down for a little bit of fun?” And slammed a pack of playing cards on the table, that it would not end well for her.

…

That fun had cost Hange a couple hundred dollars and possibly her rent for the next month.

It also cost her her sobriety. She was too drunk to safely get home by herself. Hopefully, Nanaba would take her home with her.

“Oi, Mike. Stop fucking hiding cards in your pocket. And you Erwin, I never thought you'd be one to aid such preposterous actions. Shame on you, shame.” The pair of men let out a slew of drunk giggles as Mike threw his cards on the table to adjust his position, making sure Moblit cant see his cards.

“Can we play something other than 21, please? I'm sure that there's a pack of UNO cards in my bag.” Hange begs, surprisingly coherent for the amount of alcohol she had consumed within the few hours she had been with the group.

“You're just saying that because I currently have all the money that was in your purse, and you even owe me a few dollars from your bank account.” Mike pointed out whilst reaching for the pitcher set in the middle of the table that a waitress had brought round a minute ago, pouring some to fill his glass halfway, only to down it seconds later, his Adam's apple bouncing with excitement.

“Fuck yew, Micheal. But for real, can we stop gambling now? Mike's squeezing me dry and I don't have any money to pay my rent for the next two months.” Hange says, her word beginning to slur as she attempts to move off of Nanaba’s lap, reaching for the bottle of red wine and placing it in her lap.

“You guys play and let me get this bottle acquainted with these lips.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough for you. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Nanaba pulled the bottle away from her grasp, whispering in Hange’s ear.

Maybe it was due to the dense population of people in the pub, but Hange grew hot, a light red rising from her chest.  
Grabbing her hand, Nanaba rose, pulling Hange along with her.

Resting the drunk against her shoulder, she turned to the men, wishing them all a good night after making sure that they have enough money to call for a taxi and get home safely.

“No need to worry about us Nana, Hange has covered our fair, wouldn’t you say?” Mike teases, pulling out the notes he had managed to rob Hange of.

A groan emerged from her throat, expressing her annoyance on Nanaba’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay. No more teasing for tonight, let me get this one home. Moblit, call me when you guys get back. See ya!” Nanaba waved back at the boys, dragging Hange towards a free cart.

“Are you heading outside of the walls?” She asked the little old man that was petting the horses at the front of the cart.

“Sure thing! It’ll be two silver pieces per passenger but I’ll charge for one since it seems like you have a lot on your plate tonight.” He said, nodding towards Hange who attempted to point a finger at him but failed miraculously.

“Thank you so much!” Nanaba said gratuitously.

Putting Hange in the carriage, she paid the two silver pieces to the man and slid into the carriage next to Hange.

“Nana-” Hange started but was cut off when Nanaba grabbed her hand and brought it to her lap.

“Shh, were going home.” She just smiled at the drunk woman, turning away after realising that she probably won’t say anything.

Hange stared at her a little while longer, a blush denting her cheeks. 

Realising she was holding her breath, she released it, resting her head on her companion’s shoulder, just waiting for the journey to be over.


	2. he's coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting down and DIRTY, if you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of wlw smutty action because I'm in lockdown and I miss my gf
> 
> warning SLIGHT chapter 132 spoilers
> 
> not beta'd

She couldn’t shake off the sensation of burning.

She was hot and uncomfortable.

All she had wanted was to understand the complex but mindless creatures, to understand their reason for existence, for eating although never hungry, for killing those she loved.

But it seemed as if her love for them would also be her death.

She was burning.

Looking behind, her wings were lit up. Flames creeping closer and closer. She couldn’t escape.

The millions of titans below her paid her flaming body no mind, just like the mindless creatures she was used to examining. 

“Ah, titans are wonderful.”

“Hange… Han. Wake up, we’re home.” A hand was placed on her cheek lightly tapping after every word.

Opening her eyes, Hange registered the darkness of the sky compared to the screen of grey smoke she had been enveloped in previously.

Oh, so it was all a dream. Just a dream she told herself.

Following the arm attached to the hand on her cheek, she came face-to-face with Nanaba, staring into her eyes.

Breaking their eye contact first, Nanaba thanked the man at the front of the carriage and grabbed Hange’s hand, tugging her out of the carriage and onto the pavement, waving the man goodbye as he turned around and headed back in the direction they came from.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” She whispered, wrapping an arm around Hange’s waist, leading her towards her house. “Tomorrow, I’ll ask Erwin to pick you up so you can go home.”

…

Up in Nanaba’s room, Hange sat on her large bed, watching as the blond rummaged through her wardrobe, looking for something they could both wear.

It turns out her nap on the way here mostly revived her sobriety, a headache still hit her like a bitch but luckily one of Nanaba’s herbal remedies quickly eliminated that.

“Here you go. You can use the shower first. There should be a rag in the cabinet behind the mirror along with a soap bar.” Nanaba walked towards her with two nightgowns, both beige.

“Thanks Nana… I really owe you one don't I?” A nervous giggle escaped Hange’s mouth, taking one of the gowns from her.

“That’s what friends are for.” She replied.

… 

It had been about 10 minutes after Hange locked the door when she turned off the shower.

The brevity of her shower resigned in the fact that she was quite tired.

It had been a long day for Hange. About two years ago, she managed to secure herself a job in The University of Maria, the first university in the walls that accepted and aided children from low income families. She was a head professor in human biology, specifying in anthropology.

She had some exceptional kids in her classes, but Armin, who enrolled in the university at the same time she applied for her job, had always been at the top of her class. Albeit, he was older than most of his school colleagues and had a lot more experience with hands-on experiments after working with Hange for so long, his dedication to his education was something that she hadn’t seen in any of her other students.`

She had been working long days for the past few weeks, assisting other teachers with grading papers, replying to a truckload of letters from confused students and impatient higher ups.

It had been a while since she spent time with her friends outside of a work setting, so she indulged in wine and good vibes tonight. Yes, she lost a lot of money to Mike, but he was a sucker for her puppy face. One look into her big, brown eyes and he’d fling all the money he had robbed her off, right back into her face. 

The cold nipping at her naked breasts and hardened nipples, brought her back into the present where she was practically sleeping on the floor of Nanaba’s shower.

Toweling off, she lathered some of Nanaba’s lotion on her skin, noticing the distinct smell of her blond friend when she screwed the top off the bottle. The smell was familiar and made her feel warm.

Fortunately, Nanaba stood just a bit taller than herself so the nightgown went down past her bum, grazing just below the middle of her thighs.

Exiting the bathroom, Hange found the room empty. An extra pillow had been added to Nanaba’s bed, presumably where she would sleep tonight.

It was a bit hot in the room, so Hange opened the window above the bed and laid on the left, her back towards the door and closet.

Light footsteps coming up the stairs became heavier as they got significantly closer. The door creaked open and the tall blonde walked in, a white towel tightly wrapped around her long torso.

Refusing to turn around and acknowledge her friend's presence, Hange opted for closing her eyes and some breathing exercises to stop herself from getting too excited.

She’s been in this situation before. Her and Nanaba.

It was well known that the two were close during their early days of the Scouting Legion, even dating back to their time in the Trainee Squad. But what they didn’t know was the extent of their friendship. 

The first time they had kissed was during the aftermath of a dare gone wrong. Everyone had just picked which section of the military they’d join. Hange had been dead set on the Scouting Legion, ever since they killed her parents and brothers. She didn’t find out the reason that Nanaba had joined the SL but from the way she managed to breeze through all their titan killing drills, she was happy that she wouldn't be wasting her talents in a section like the Military Police. In her opinion, they were as useful as nipples on a man.

The dare had taken place on their first official night as scouts. Her, Nanaba, Mike and a few others that she hadn't grown particularly close to made up the group. They gathered around a table at the back of the mess hall, away from the loud buzz of excited chatter. 

A few silly dares had come up first, “lick your shoe” “run around topless” “Tell someone that you want to have their babies!” Until the more intimate ones came up.

Mike was dared to kiss the person on his left, who happened to be Nanaba. He gave her a peck on the cheek, knowing that she’d be rather uncomfortable kissing a male. This however caused a bit of an argument among the group. Many thought that a kiss on the cheek didn’t count while others said it did since it wasn’t specified where he had to kiss her.

Before the argument could go too far, Nanaba stood up, her chair screeching behind her causing conversion to stop throughout the hall.

But she didn't notice.

“I’m a fucking lesbian, that’s why Mike kissed me on the cheek rather than the lips. I have absolutely no desire to be kissed by a man. Never have and I never will.”

Without even giving her a chance to register the silence, the hall broke out into a frenzy.

“A lesbian? Why would she choose to be a lesbian.”

“She’s so brave.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I didn't like men.”

“I like women too, what’s so special about it?”

That last one had really gotten on Hange’s last nerve. Hearing people talk negatively about her friend had always been something that annoyed her. It didn't affect her much before her time in the military as people her age opted to steer clear of her due to her eccentric nature. But Nana was different, one of her first friends in a long time that actually cared for her and enjoyed being around her, despite her ‘repulsive’ eccentric personality.

“What’s so special? Really? It’s not special for you because as society has oh-so-kindly shown us, men liking women and women liking men is what every relationship should look like. It’s not the fact that she likes women that makes it so special, it’s the fact that she was able to come out in front of a group filled with ignorant asshole’s who’d rather shame a woman for being truthful with herself, than fight against norms that have been forced upon us by old white men who don’t give a shit about anything but money and class.” Hange finished, standing next to her friend who had tears in her eyes.

Mike also stood up with his back towards the girls, saying nothing but intimidating everyone else with a cold glare.

“You don’t need to listen to them,” Hange turned to Nanaba, “Their opinions don’t mean anything and will never mean anything. You have me, the bestest best friend a lesbian could ask for, and Mike, the greatest sapphic defender in the whole world. So fuck them, respectfully.”

She drew her friend in for a hug, her long arms wrapping around her waist, their torso’s molding together.

Slightly pulling back, Nanaba placed her hands on Hange’s cheek, bringing her forehead forwards and looking into her eyes.

“I hope you know I love you. I really do.”

“I love you too, Nana.” Hange’s bright smile encouraged her to press their lips together, without fearing the possibility of rejection.

Feeling the pressure of her friend kissing her back, she smiled into it, happy that she was sharing something that she saw as so intimate with someone she considered her best friend.

After that, the two hadn’t started dating. The kisses continued and more romantic things like hand-holding and such came about, but they never labelled it as anything more than friendship.

About a year into their ‘friendship’, Hange had labelled herself as pansexual. Never had she felt the need to label her sexuality, but after some research about different sexualities, she was comfortable with calling herself pan.

Mike and Nanaba had both been extremely proud of her, making sure she knew that her labels don’t define her and that they can change.

After her confession was the first time they were intimate with each other.

It was a night full of touching and exploring.

Touching another woman was something new to them both, although Nanaba had more experience as she liked to pleasure herself every once in a while. Hange however completely ignored any desire of intimacy and pleasure in her adolescence, dedicating all her feelings towards slaughtering the titans that terrorized the people within the walls.

Hange didn’t remember much of that night as she lay in her old lovers bed, waiting for her to finish creaming herself. But she couldn’t forget about how good she felt after. It was like she was floating, her body lighter and more refreshed than it had ever been before. 

A dip in the bed provoked Hange into opening her eyes. Nanaba had slid into the bed next to her, in a way where they were both facing one another.

“Goodnight Han.”

“Uh.. yeah, goodnight Nana.”

Blaming it on the drinks she had, Hange snuggled up to her friend. Resting her head on her chest and wrapping her arms around her waist, hands resting on the curve of her back, falling slightly to her round cheeks.

Pushing her face into her friend's chest, the warmth enveloped her, tinting her cheeks and neck red.

“H-hange…” Nanaba was unable to finish her sentence as she felt a sting on the left boob. Hange had bitten down on the area surrounding her now hardened nipple.

Ignoring the way the blonde breathed out her name, she continued assaulting her boobs through the nightgown she wore.

Feeling a dampness down below, Nanaba pulled her head up away from her chest, forcing her to look into her eyes.

“Hange, I already told the boys no more teasing tonight, t-the same goes for you.”

“If you're willing to go along with it, it could be much more than teasing.”

Pushing herself up to be at eye-level with Nanaba, Hange gripped the nape of her neck, pulling her forward so their lips met.

Both parties experienced a flash of nostalgia, back in the days where they’d lay on one of their beds, kissing each other as the moon rose and fell.

Want had soon overridden their feelings of nostalgia and the sweet kiss soon became messy with passion.

Hands from the both of them explored each other, as if trying to remember each curve and dip of their lovers body. Breasts were gripped by Hange whilst Nanaba’s hand resided on her ass cheeks, molding what she could fit into her palms.

Eventually, Hange slipped her hands down the front of Nanaba’s nightgown, cupping her sex through the material.

“Oh, it seems as though we’re both going bare tonight.” Dragging up the nightgown, Hange finally touched her dripping folds, juices lubricating her long fingers. It was easy to find the bundle of nerves she had begun to look for as the stump was firm and unyielding.

Her fingers slid up and down between Nanaba’s folds, pushing slightly but not enough to enter her.

“Hange, I thought you said no teas- oh.” Two fingers slipped into her heated cunt, forcing a moan from her mouth, interrupting her plead for more.

Hange pushed her ring finger along with her middle finger inside of Nanaba, knuckles deep, enjoying the clenching muscles wrapped around her. She stuck to a steady pace, thrusting her fingers deep into her private parts. Caught up in the feeling of her fingers being squeezed and released, Hange didn't notice Nanaba’s hand fall from a fist in her mouth to a flat hand, palming her front.  
Hange’s rhythm falters as her lover’s soft fingers run back and forth over her hidden clit.

Gaining back some control in her body, Nanaba managed to flip on top of Hange,straddling her hips and halting her actions down below. She whipped off her nightgown, leaving her body begging for warmth as her nipples managed to harden even more than they already were.

“You know, that’s the first time you've managed to dominate me. It was very attractive seeing you in control.” Leaning down, she pressed a hot kiss to Hange’s neck, then to her lips.

“But now it's my turn to run you over the edge, again.” Her tongue flicked around Hange’s left nipple.

“And again,” She moved to the right nipple.

“And again,” A trail of wet kisses trailed down her stomach to the small tattoo a few centimetres below her navel.

Her face finally reached the part she hadn’t seen in a few years. Blowing a cool breath, Nanaba smiled when Hange’s body shook with pleasure.

“And again.”

…

It was about 4 am in the morning when Erwin received a phone call. Jogging down the stairs to his living room, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

“Hello, this is Erwin.”

“Erwin. Yeah, hi. It’s uh, it’s Levi.” The shock from what he had just heard caused him to almost drop the phone, but he managed to keep his composure.

“Levi, wow, it's been so long since we’ve talked, but why are you calling me at 4 in the morning?”

“I’m outside… Outside of your house. Let me in, please.”

Placing the phone down, he almost ran to the door. Unlocking all the locks and pulling the door back, Erwin was shocked at what he saw.

Standing in front of him and his house was the 5’2, raven-haired man he used to call his bestfriend.

There stood Levi Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took much longer to write and post than I had planned but alas, there you go, a nice, long-ish chapter for the few that actually want to continue reading this story


	3. she's powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-d cause we die like (wo)men.

“I’m going to assume that you still like your tea back and strong, like back in the old days, right?” Erwin moved towards the kitchen, beginning to prepare his friend a drink.

“No sugar.”

Levi took a seat in one of the seats that resembled the one Erwin had in his office when they were soldiers. He had to admit, his former boss had fixed up his place real nice. The house wasn’t much compared to what he had seen where he was these past years, but it was pretty nice for a house in a community still growing and developing. It was a two story house, the mismatched red brick popped next to the white-painted door and windows. 

From what he had seen on the inside, Erwin’s whole house somehow resembled the vibe his office gave back when he was Commander of the Survey Corps.

Hearing his friend’s footsteps, Levi looked towards the door Erwin disappeared behind to see him walking back with two steaming cups of tea and a piece of paper in his hands. A cup was placed in front of him on the wooden coffee table. Erwin moved away to sit in another chair, placed on the opposite side of the coffee table.

The blonde took a sip of his hot beverage before any of them spoke. It just happened to be him starting the conversation.

“How have you been Levi? It’s been a while hasn’t it.” Erwin continued to sip on his tea, looking up at his friend through his lashes.

“Yeah, almost 5 years.” Erwin noted that he was just as concise as he was years ago.

“I would say you’ve changed over these past years but nothing much has changed, has it? Just as cryptic as you used to be, huh.” He smiled down at his cup after seeing the raised eyebrow on Levi’s face.

“Tch.” Evidently, his sound effects also stayed with him.

Before his short friend could verbally retaliate any further, Erwin questioned him further.

“So what are you doing back in Trost? The last I heard, you were somewhere in Wall Rose.”

“I was in Wall Rose for a bit, y’know searching for places to slot a small tea shop in.”

“Y’know? Where’d that type of language come from? I've never heard you say anything like that before.” Erwin inquired, slightly shocked at the new addition of his friends’ once limited vocabulary.  
“I’ve been gone for 5 years, shit is bound to change.” Levi retorted.

“And by shit is bound to change, you mean ‘I actually came out of my shell and allowed myself to make new friends because I didn't want to be lonely after failing to make contact with comrades of whom I also regarded as friends’ or something else?” Erwin teased, hoping that Levi would be able to register the sarcastic nature of what he said.

“Tch, don't put it like that.” That was a good sign, he didn't take it to heart.

“So was I right, or was I right? Ah, who cares, we both know I’m right. So who’s this special person that managed to get Levi out of his shell? I haven’t seen someone do that since you first joined the Survey Corps. You remember, they always used to-” Erwin was cut off by Levi’s lack of attention.

Instead of continuing, he relaxed in his chair, drinking the tea he made whilst silently observing the short man.

After a while, Levi finally picked up the cup and took a sip before it got too cold.

Erwin was never the best at making tea, at least the way he liked it Levi thought. There was only one person who could make tea that lived up to his ‘ridiculously high standards’ as she put it many times.

_I wonder how she’s doing._

...

“Oh my fucking god, that was really fucking great.”

“Y-yeah, it was. It really fucking was.”

Nanaba climbed off of Hange, the both of them catching their breaths.

“It’s only… it's only just gone past 7 in the morning. I’d say get some sleep, but I know you need to get to work.” Nanaba said, staring up at the ceiling, her hand still intertwined with Hange’s own.

“Yeah, yeah I do have to get to work don’t I?” Hange sat up on the bed, collecting the clothes that she had on last night. 

Rusting was heard from behind Hange as Nanaba sat up, leaning her naked back against the wooden headboard. She could feel her friend staring at her bare back, her eyes burning every mole, beauty mark and faint traces of darkened skin left there by her old uniform.

After pulling her boots on and managing to locate her discarded purse, Hange turned to Nanaba with a smile so unnatural for the time of the morning it was. But Hange was a morning person after all.

“Bye Nana, tha… thank you for, well, you know. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you Han. Anything for you.” Nanaba managed to muster up a smile to rival Hange’s before her friend turned and left.

Nanaba flipped onto her stomach after hearing the lock of her front door. Preparing to fall into a slumber, a loud shrill rang out from right beside her. Her scream leveled the amount of noise her house phone made.

Composing herself, she picked it up and brought it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi Nana,” It was Moblit, “ Sorry for calling you this early in the morning, I know you’re not much of a morning person like Hange. Just wanted to let you know we’re meeting up for coffee later, around 9 ish. Can you and Hange make it?”

She knew Hange wouldn’t be able to make it for 9. She had a meeting of some sorts, with, as she put it “Old, white men asking for me to test out my old blades on their fat, saggy turkey necks.”

She had always been a creative one, especially when it came to her insults.

“Hange won’t be able to make it, she has a meeting. But I can come. It’s the usual place right?” Although it was still early, Nanaba opted for getting ready. 

_Maybe I could go into town first_ she thought.

“Yeah, the usual place.”

“Okay, se-” Just as she was about to bid her friend goodbye, he interrupted her.

“Wait! Ahh, sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. I just wanted to ask if you’ve heard the news?”

“What news?”

“Levi is back.”

Wait, what! Levi as in Levi Ackerman. The shorty with a beautiful ass. Humanity's Strongest Soldier? That Levi?”

“Yes that Levi.” This was a new voice. One that she hadn’t heard in a while.

“Wow! Levi you're really back.” Nanaba exclaimed.

“In the flesh.” His monotonous voice came through the speaker.

“Well I can’t wait to see you again, especially so I can kick your ass for not calling me even once.”

“Yeah, you do that. See you later.”

“Wait, no ‘see you later’. Are we just going to ignore what she said about Levi’s ass?” A voice resembling her former Commander also joined the bank of voices she heard over the phone call.

“Bye Erwin! See you later. And bye Mike if you're there. It seems like all the boys are.”

“Mhm, bye Nana.” And there was Mike.

Nanaba hung up the phone, pondering a little.

So Levi is back in town. That’s nice.

_I wonder how Hange will feel._

…

Fuck old, white men.

Fuck old white men.

Fuck old white men.

And curse the person that made these stupid meetings mandatory.

_So basically fuck old, white men._

Hange was seated in one of the university's excessively large meeting rooms, bored out of her mind.

She couldn’t understand why such a meeting was necessary. Rather, she didn’t understand why her presence at these long winded meetings were necessary. She was only a head professor of human biology, what was her use when it came to discussing finances.

“The only option is to start charging more fees for tuition and resources for all students. The money we get from the government isn’t nearly enough to cover the costs of the renovation.” That caught Hange’s attention, and not in a good way.

“What do you mean ‘introduce fees’? Didn’t this place promise to aid those coming from low income families? Heck, a vast fucking majority of this university are children from low income families. Introducing these ‘fees’, which in reality will turn out to be a whole bank loan, will not only throw down the positive reputation of the school, but also cost you it’s foundation. Because c’mon, what’s a university without students? Right, nothing.”

And that was how Hange got thrown out of her third meeting of the month.

Even though her wish of getting out of the meeting was fulfilled, Hange was writhing.

Her body shook in legitimate anger, looking through the large glass wall into the meeting room she was once sat in.

The whole university was built as a place of education for those who couldn’t afford a nice luxury one like those offered within Wall Sina.

The reason she even decided to become a teacher is because of this righteous path the school was supposedly on.

What's going to happen to all the students. Armin is not going to take this well. She knows that he's been working two jobs outside of his studies to manage his tuition fee. Since he unfortunately has no family to rely on he has to share an apartment with Jean, Connie and Sasha. He's probably already under so much stress living in that loud environment.

 _Maybe I’ll reach out to him tonight, just to let him know that I’m here to support him_ Hange thought as she turned her back to the grinning men who only did things for money.

Although none of them were watching her, she felt powerful walking away. She felt powerful knowing that even if all the people in the world decided to only do things for money and power, she’d manage to stick to her morals and stay a good person.

 _I am a good person_ Hange said to herself.

_A really fucking good person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought that I'd gift those who actually like this fanfic with another chapter! 
> 
> I did actually have to cut this chapter shorter than I had initially intended to. Just so I actually have enough content for the next chapter rather than it being a measly 500 words.


End file.
